Battleship Down
Prologue On May 216th, 1722, Daggerpaine Industries started developing, and researching into a new type of war material, on May 26th they made a great brake though. The workers of Daggerpaine Industries quickly compiled their research and finding, and sent it out to another base of operations, to spread their findings. A small fleet of 2 war frigates, the Rebel Navigator and, the Red Nemesis, and a sloop, the Vagrant Stallion set sail. On May 27th, a single barely passable war frigate pulled into Port Royal, a few survives said that they were attacked, that the workers were taken hostage, and the files were taken with them, the Vagrant Stallion crashed upon driftwood island, where a firefight broke out to try and capture the workers. Chapter 1 - Gathering of The Best Many large, powerful, and well known ships were spotted sailin into Tortuga, like the Iron Rebel and Black Demon. Many of the locals were wondering what was causing such a large gathering of such powerful people. The Ships unloaded many great warriors, where several Leviathan Gunships came and picked them up. The flew deeply into the island, so far in that the location is not marked on the map. The troops then got off the gunships and moved into the fort nearby. Many great soldiers were there, some of the best pirates around, including the infamous Capt. Skull X. Capt. Skull X was lead to a private room, as the rest recieved the basic briefing and welcome. "You're looking well, Skull." Greeted Lawrence Daggerpaine. "It's been a long time, General." Responded Skull. "We've got a real problem here, something right up your alley." Said Lawrence and they walked over to a table on the other side of the room. On the table there was a topographical map of Caribbean and Driftwood Island. "Eighteen hours ago I was informed that one of our ships, transporting several important researchers and developers, was sunk... A couple survives managed to get away on one of the ships in the fleet to tell us the news. We're certain they've been captured by guirellas" "What have you got in mind, General?" Asked Skull "We figure we've got less than twenty-four hours to catch up with them. After that, there's not much hope. We want a rescue operation mounted tonight. That doesn't give you much time." Informed Law "What else it new? When do we leave?" Responded Skull. "You lift off in three hours." Said Law. "There's one other thing." "So why are you using us?" Asked Skull "Why not the regular army?" "Cuz some dang fool acused you of being the best?" Said a familiar voice Skull turned, seeing the outline of a figure standing in the doorway of the communications room, holding a sheaf of papers. "Last time, it was Co Gm, Skull." Said Chris Swordbones "Hermit!" Greeted Skull, with great joy and surprise. "You rusty ole thing!" The two ex-marines step forward and simultaneous swing from the hip as it to land a punch... but their hands slap together in a gesture of friendship, as they start to arm wrestle. "How you been, Skull?" They continue the arm wrestle, as Skull slowly forces Chris' arm down "What's the Matter, Daggerpaine Industries has you pushing too many pencils?" Said Skull with a friendly chuckle Had enough?" "No way, old buddy." Said Hermit with a grin "You never did know when to quit." Laughed Skull They continued the arm wrestle, until finally Chris completely lost the arm wrestle, Skull, quickly forcing his arm down. "Ok, ok, enough" Laughed Chris as he lost. "That piece of work you guys pulled off at Kingshead last week was really something. Blew the entry points on three floors and neutralized the opposition in eight seconds flat. Beautiful." "Like the old days, Chris." Reminessed Skull. "This must be good. Big shot from the Industries, leaves his desk to come back to the field. What's so important? "Those researchers are very important to our scope of operations in this part of the world. They're about to get squeezed. We can't let that happen. I needed someone who could get the job done, quick and quiet... no screw-ups. I needed the best. The best. So, I pulled a few strings... and here we are." Informed Hermit "Go on." Said Skull in curiosity Hermit went up to the map. "The set-up is simple, Skull. One day job. We pick up their trail at the ship, run 'em down, grab the hostages and bounce back before anyone knows we were there. You've done it a hundred times. Nothing out of the ordinary." Said Chris "Well then.." Said Skull "Lets do this." ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories